Roses
by Shikaaras girl
Summary: Five girls, five pairings, five colors, five situations, five roses. All diferent, all alike. SasuSaku SaiIno NejiTen NaruHina ShikaTema first one up Sakura and sasuke are a bit ooc.
1. Info

Roses:

5 girls

5 roses

5 colors

5 situations

Simple, right?

Red Rose - Sakura ~ SasuSaku

Pink Rose - Ino ~ SaiIno

Peach Rose - Tenten ~ NejiTen

White Rose - Hinata ~ NaruHina

Yellow Rose - Temari ~ ShikaTema

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto. But I do own the Sprite can I'm drinking from.


	2. Red Rose

Red Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But does anyone know where I can buy Gaara? I would be forever grateful!

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Color.

Color is suppose to show who you are. In some sort of way. Yet, if I were to try that, I'd only be seen as a kid.

Pink.

Pink hair.

How do you show you're an adult when you have pink hair?

"Sakura! Sakura-Chan! Wait up!"

I stopped next to the bridge Team 7, my team, always meets at. Placing my hand on the railing as I waited for Lee.

"Sakura-Chan! These," lee panted, trying to regain his breath. "are for you!" Lee held up a dozen pink roses.

"Thank you Lee," They're awful, "they're beautiful," I hate them, "I love them!" They're pink for crying out loud! Just because I have pink hair, does not mean that's my favorite color. Why does everyone jump to that conclusion?

"I'm glad you like them Sakura-Chan! They're to show my unyielding, youthful love for you!"

Your love is pink? Oh, God no.

'I must be leaving now. Bye Lee."

As I walked, I tried to think of what I was going to do with the roses. Give them to Naruto to give to Hinata? No, she doesn't like pink. Give to Ino? Probably.

"Sakura?"

I knew that voice anywhere.

"Sasuke-Kun?"

"I was going to give you something, but it seems someone beat me to it."

I looked down at my hand. Roses?

I lifted my eyes to his out stretched hand.

A single red rose.

I smiled.

"I honestly like yours better."

A Red Rose beats a dozen pink ones any day.


	3. Pink Rose

I want to thank the two people who left comments for Red Rose. Ahem, maybe I can get more reviews? Just maybe??? Please? Anyway, here's the next chapter/part.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Danzo would have been dead by now if I did.

Pink Rose:

Nothing surprised Ino more, than finding out that Sai knew flowers. And he knew them well.

Ino had the life. She was beautiful, much prettier than most girls.  
She was a rather good healer, and a decent fighter, well on her way to being a medical ninja.  
She had several good friends, ones that would never leave her.  
The only thing she didn't seem to have, was a man.  
And that bothered her.

It was another normal day, just working at the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Nothing special, or so it seemed.

Ino sighed, why must she run the shop, when no one was coming in?

The bell rang and Ino put on a happy smile. If being a ninja didn't work out, she could always be an actress.

-Hello there! How are you and how can I help you?

-Hello Beautiful.

I stopped. Hold up! Back track, Sai!?

- Hello Sai, what brings you here?

- I wanted to get some flowers for someone.

Of course, someone as amazing as him has to have girlfriend.

- Alright, do you have anything in mind?

Sai looked around the shop slowly, letting his gaze linger on different flowers.

- Stargazer Lilies, Lilacs…and Baby's Breath. And…a single Pink Rose.

His voice was detached, but his eyes…his eyes held something. He cares about this girl, and that breaks my heart.

I went about putting the arrangement together, while trying to keep my composer together.

-Alright Sai, that'll be (insert amount) Yen.

He paid, leaving the flowers on the counter, he smiled and turned to leave. It was a real smile, not a fake one.

-Sai! Your flowers!

- Are for you.

This brought Ino up short.

The flowers...are for me?

She held them close to her, inhaling their scent.

- Sai?

- Yes?

- Thank you.

And they shared one last, real smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I like how this one turned out. But it's so hard for me to write in her point of view. And Sai is rather hard too. His "personality" is near impossible for me to pin point. Oh well, I tried. Please review, I want to know your opinion, plus it will get me to write the next one faster. Thank you for reading!


End file.
